


23 October

by Min_Soohoon



Series: A Gift For You [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, plot?, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_Soohoon/pseuds/Min_Soohoon
Summary: => 23/10 HAPPY BIRTHDAY YU EN





	23 October

“Hey did you know Choi Seungcheol was nominated for the soccer team president?”

“Really? He has to win, I mean like look at his looks. Such a hottie.”

You open your locker and started getting your books for your classes. Everyone was gossiping about the soccer team.

Choi Seungcheol this, Choi Seungcheol that.

He was a star in the school, everyone loved him. The students in and outside school, the teachers, even the principal.

However, you disliked him.

You remember the scene very clearly. Years ago when you were in middle school, he was in the same school as your brother. They had been friends and it was your brother’s birthday. You followed your brother into an alley where he had met Choi Seungcheol. 

“Oh? You brought your little sister cause you were scared? Hah.” 

You didn’t quite understand what they were arguing about but the sun had gone down.

“Brother- Mom and dad is calling for us-”

“NOT NOW Y/N!” He had shouted at you to vent out his anger. You flinch at the booming voice.

They argued some more until Choi Seungcheol had enough. He had hit your brother and started a fight. You were terrified. Eventually he had hit twice, on the eye and up the nose. It happened so fast you only remembered your brother laying there on the floor of the alley, his nose bleeding and his eye clenched tightly. The voices of your parents calling out your name and when you looked up, Seungcheol wasn’t there anymore.

You hate him and you still do. 

The bell rang and you locked your locker. You are at your second year in Pledis College, you are well-known as the soccer team manager. You also handled your studies well which means teachers has a high expectation of you. 

You sat at your desk while students came to flood the rest of the seats. The class was more crowded than usual, you had remembered it was a mixed class today since one of the teachers was on leave.

“Here comes the man of all! Choi Seungcheol!!” Someone shouted from the corner of the classroom. The mention of the name ticks you off. Everyone eyed the door to see Seungcheol coming in with his signature smile. Everyone applauded.

You swore under your breath and made yourself busy, you took out your books and got ready for class. You could footsteps coming closer until a shadow was illuminating over you.

“Hey uh.. This is my seat.”

You lift your head up to make eye contact with Seungcheol. You stare for moment before opening your mouth.

“There are plenty of seats.” You gestured at the seats at the back of the class then focused on your books again. You hear him huff and click his tongue.

“I’ll exchange for you!” A girl suddenly stood up.

“No, i’ll do it! My seat is more nicer!” Said another.

Seungcheol held up his hand to stop them, “No need girls.” He smiled at them then looked at you, “Look, I know you aren’t gonna cooperate but at least tell me your name.”

You glared at him and scoffed, “You don’t even know the name of your club’s manager?”

He looked bewildered

“Oh and by the way, thanks for hitting my brother and not apologising.” You said sarcastically.

His eyes widen, he was about to say something but the teacher came in.

“Sorry class, i’m late. Mr Choi please take a seat.” Ms Kim dropped down her bag on the table as Seungcheol slowly went to the back of the class.

\---

“Oh. My. God. Y/N!!” Shouted your close friend and club mate, Seungkwan.

You had told him what happened during class and that Seungcheol kept eyeing you when you turned around.

“Wait he hit your brother before?” Mingyu, who was also a close friend, was eating his noodles while listening.

“Yeah, we go way back. But I can’t believe he forgot my name.” You rolled your eyes and looked at your empty bowl.

“Maybe you were different looking then. I mean it was when you were in middle school.” Seungkwan snorted, you hit him on the arm playfully which caused him to yelp.

“Shh he’s here.” Mingyu nudged your arm.

You turn around to see Seungcheol coming in the club room. You guys made eye contact but you quickly turned to Mingyu and Seungkwan again.

“C’mon, Y/N, maybe he’s not bad.” Seungkwan whispered.

You rolled your eyes again, “I mean what if he had hit your brother?”

“I don’t have a brother, I have sisters.” Seungkwan said proudly.

“People change, Y/N. Just trust him a bit. Plus he’s going to be our captain. You two might need to work together more.” Mingyu shrugged and gave a thumbs up when the coach, Mr Han, entered.

“Y/N attendance please.” Mr Han ordered while he look through some papers.

You stood up and got the attendance file. “1st years are all here. 2 of the 2nd years are not available due to personal issues and,” You looked at the columns on the paper and sighed, “All of the 3rd years are not here, reason is unknown. 4th years are excused today to focus on studying, sir.” You look up to him sighing as well.

“Thank you, Y/N. I hate to trouble you but could you handle all of these papers?” He motioned to the file on the desk, “It’s just papers to the proposal of a new captain. And some complaint letters. After your finish with it, send it to the student council room.”

“Yes sir.” You nod and gave a little smile then you went to work.

\---

You finish everything and went to the field. It was the middle of practice, you could see the coach shouting at them and commanding some things when you enter the shelter. You felt your phone buzz.

**_(insert random name) + y/n private chat_**

_(random) entered the chat_

(random): hey y/n all the 3rd years are not there right?

_y/n entered the chat_

y/n: yeah

y/n: care to explain why?

(random): we’re quitting

(random): seungcheol is higher than us

(random): we just can’t stand it when coach compares us to him

(random): so we’re quitting

y/n: alright

y/n: it’s not my place to decide whether or not you’ll leave

y/n: take the form at the teachers office

(random): thanks for being understanding y/n

_(random) left the chat_

_y/n left the chat_

You put your phone back into your pocket and sighed. From the corner of your eye you could see Seungcheol staring at you. You ignored him and went to the Mr Han.

“Ah- Y/N could you help me analyze the positions of the opposing team?” He was about to give you a clipboard but you raised your hand to stop him.

“Sir I’ve received a message from (insert random name). It’s about the 3rd years.”

Mr Han looked uneasy, “Continue.”

“They said they are quitting. We have 10 3rd years, sir. We have only 5 1st years and 5 2nd years. Sir this is critical.”

“Reason? Was it valid?”

You hesitate for a moment, “They said Seungcheol was as of higher standard, sir.” You took a glance at Seungcheol for a moment, “They said they didn’t like being compared to him.” You stood still, awaiting for Mr Han’s response.

His shoulders slumped in defeat and turned to the players, “1st years will train. Mingyu, Seungkwan, you’re on training duty. Seungcheol, Y/N please come with me.” He walked swiftly to the club room with you and Seungcheol behind.

\---

“Y/N!”

A voice calls you out. People stared at you while you heard the footsteps running towards you. You sighed and turned around to be greeted with Choi Seungcheol panting in front of you.

“Mr Han said we need to observe another clip,” He smiled and held up a CD.

What Mingyu said was right. Mr Han proposed that you and Seungcheol are going to work together to keep the club up and running. Unfortunately, you still haven’t talked to him about the whole i-hit-your-brother thing.

“I’m going to be busy this week but uh,” You thought for a moment, “Saturday i’m free. Actually, do you want to visit my house? My mother is cooking for a special occasion. She said I could bring anyone.” You offered.

You could see him blush a little, “Uh yeah sure- Saturday, cool.” He shrugged like it was nothing

“Great. 12 noon,” You took out a slip of paper from your notebook and wrote down your address then gave it to him, “I’ll see ya later.” You waved and turned around to walk to class leaving Seungcheol stunned there in the hallway.

\---

You hear knocking on the door while you set up the living room, “I’ll get it.” You offered and then walked up to the door, You swung it open to see Seungcheol standing there.

“Uh- Hey Y/N.” He waved a little and smiled.

“Hey. Come in, living room is straight across.” You step aside to let him enter and then you closed the door behind you. He easily went into the living room like he knew his way around the house. Then you remembered he actually visited the house often when your brother and him were friends.

“Seungcheol before we analyze the clip, can we talk about some things?”

Seungcheol put his bag down on the couch and turned to you, “I knew you were going to say something like that. Your family must’ve had a bad impression of me that night.” His smile turned into a frown quickly and his head lowered.

“I guess not really,” You saw him lift his head with a questioning face, “After months or so, my brother actually thought his actions were quite immature. He wanted to contact you but you already moved out of the neighbourhood.”

“Wait- Seriously? After all the damage I did?”

“Yeah,” You gave me a little smile, “My parents kept in touch with yours, they said you changed,” You look at him, “I guess you did.”

“You really did dude,” Your brother’s voice made you jumped, you turned around to see him standing at the entrance of the room, “I mean like seriously changed. Look at you.” He smiled as he walked forward to Seungcheol.

“Minghao.” Seungcheol mumbled.

“What? Not happy to see me?” Minghao smirked and held out a hand.

Seungcheol grabbed it and shook his hand, “No, it’s just awkward to see you again. Y’know, last time I-”

Minghao shook his head to stop him, “The past is the past. It’s all good man. I’m glad you changed. Y/N actually talked about you.”

You felt the temperature rising, your face turns red as you look at Minghao with wide eyes.

“Oh really?” Seungcheol glanced at you with a smirk on his face.

Minghao lets out a chuckle, “I’ll leave you two alone.” You tare at him while he walked out and waved.

“So, you were talking about me huh?” You could hear the smirk in his voice, you turned around to him.

“Yeah- Okay, so what if I did?” You crossed your arms and avoided eye contact.

“Nothing,” He smiled and pulled out the CD, “Let’s get to work yeah?”

Your heart jumps at his sudden smile. You nod while he pulled out a fancy looking box.

“Oh- and Happy Birthday.” He shyly gave it you while you accepted it.

“How did you..” You were shocked that he remembered it was your birthday. You didn’t tell him what the special occasion was, but you remembered he came to your 12th birthday and accompanied you when you were bored.

You opened the box to see a necklace, the chain was gold and there was a heart locket in the middle. You lift your head to see Seungcheol in front of you smiling. You smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me @sweetdream_wz


End file.
